Long Winding Road
by ultimateGambit
Summary: Learning to trust is a long and difficult process, having that trust broken on the other hand can happen in one second. It's what Remy keeps on learning throughout his life. Characters: Remy, Belle, the Guilds, post X3 X-Men;


**Disclaimer**: All the characters used in this story belong to Marvel. I'm just using them for the greater good (who's greater good I'm not able to say  )

**Author Notes**: Constructive (positive & negative) criticism is more than welcome. This is my first story written in English (I'm not a native speaker), in addition to the "off" accents, I apologize for any strange phrasing.

**Long winding road**

**Chapter One**: The eight year end

####

**Present…**** May 2008, New Orleans**

####

It was cold for a spring evening in New Orleans and the bar in the Lower Garden District was packed with locals, as well as tourists, hiding away from the rain and wind outside the large windows.

Sitting at one of the private tables in the back, was a tall man, cigar in hand, glass of whiskey resting on his right. Dark, five-day stubble was covering his strong jaw and a dangerous look glinted in the steel blue eyes. Logan was far from sunshine and rainbows on a good day, but at the moment he looked like a man ready to kill… and he was just ready to do so, if only he could manage and get a definite trail on Creed.

He had been in New York when he received a tip from one of his numerous underground contacts that Big Tooth was taking a trip to the Big Easy. That was enough to make Logan book the next flight immediately, leaving a worried Ororo behind to handle the Institute and the hyperactive kids and teens. It was proving difficult to keep everything on the right track with the Professor and Scott gone, and lately Logan found himself forced into becoming one of the steady rocks of the Institute. The thought managed to bring an incredulous smirk on his face… him and steady did not go well into the same sentence. The smile faded soon enough though when he remembered the reason he was here.

A couple of months back rumors had placed Sabertooth in Paris, something involving an impossible theft and possibly the illusive Thieves Guild. From what he managed to dig-up afterwards, the adventure had not ended with the usual Creed epilogue - a blood bath and a blood-bathed oversized cat - but rather with the big prize disappearing from under the monster's nose.

####

**Two months back…****March 2008, Paris**

####

It was not the first mission for Remy outside the US, it wasn't even the first time when a gorgeous woman was sharing a king-sized bed with him in one of the state-capitals of the world. However, this was the first time when said blonde happened to be his future wife and designated successor to the New Orleans Assassins Guild Patriarch.

Arriving two days ago in Paris, the couple booked a matrimonial suite in one of the luxurious hotels in the city centre. Quickly labeled as kids with too much money and time to spend by the hotel employees, they nevertheless managed to turn some heads. The girl looked like a Hollywood actress with her platinum curly blonde hair, icy blue eyes and pretty features, sweetened somewhat by the young age... and her temperament was not very far either from typical diva behaviour. The boy on the other hand, with his quiet demeanor, seemed her polar opposite. In spite of his tall, lanky body, he moved with an almost feline grace, perfectly in control, almost as if he was trying to pass unobserved. The pair of dark glasses did nothing to change that impression and if not for the strikingly perfect face, he would've looked out of place next to the blonde beauty.

At the moment though, the young couple were not attracting anybody's attention. In spite of the early hour, tired red on black eyes were following the steady rise and fall of the girl's chest. Remy reached for the pack of cigarettes on his nightstand but a better idea managed to change his mind. He turned towards Belle, slid closer and placed a kiss on her exposed neck. A soft murmur escaped her lips and a pair of blue orbs fluttered open:

Hi…

Bon matin Cherie, Remy smiled lazily at her and reached for another kiss, this time on her lips.

If this is the usual wake up call, you might just turn this late sleeper into a morning person…

Didn't really have such a long term plan in mind when I started this… Remy grinned while moving on top of her.

Oh really? And what exactly did you … oh!

Approximately 1 hour later he was finally having a taste of tobacco's calming effect, with Belle lying on her side, carefully studying her fiancé's face.

You ok Rems? You look tired…

You surprised?

I know how you look after a 'restle in the sheets… and this is not it.

Didn't sleep so well… must be the time lag or somethin'.

Belle was ready for the comeback but let it slip at the last moment, knowing that nothing good ever came anyway out of pressing him for details. She knew the Cajun for almost 8 years now, her best friend, her lover and future husband, but he still managed to keep so many layers out of reach. Some days, when he was tired or under too much pressure, they managed to skid the surface, never allowing her full understanding but giving away just enough to see that the laidback charm and quick wit were not all there was to him.

K, we still have two more nights to get you on track with the sleeping. I'm thinkin' champagne… in case sex before bed doesn't work. Remy smiled fully at Belle's proposal.

Now that sounds like a good long-term plan… like the order as well.

Well, you wouldn't be able to keep a girl entertained if champagne came first, I would know! Belle smiled ruefully while Remy shot her a mock-upset look.

That was certainly… deserved. A small smile played on his lips:

I'm taking a shower… wanna' join?

Not now Cher, I have to send some e-mails to Pere and order breakfast. Anything special you want?

You on a croissant or the croissant on you variety… sounds a little less squashed and should qualify as special.

And the special part… would that be the croissant or me?

Let's put it like this… I don' enjoy French bakery every day! Stifling his laugh, he ducked behind one of the two large columns adorning the room just in time to avoid Belle's feathers missile.

You shameless thief! Go have the shower while I rethink the every day part. How often did you say you come to Paris?

Remy moved towards the bathroom but before entering, he turned to Belle one last time:

You know, I never once said I prefer special to every-day Cherie!

She smiled while reaching for the phone and starting to order breakfast.

Once inside, Remy closed the door behind him. God! He loved Belle for what she did this morning, the easy banter, the way she avoided his lame time-lag comment by turning everything into a joke. It was good to have her with him, making love in the mornings, sharing stupid jokes and eating breakfast in bed. It made it almost easy to let the nightmare of his first 10 years of life slip away, made it almost bearable recalling Jean-Luc's rough hand slapping his face a couple of months back, when Etienne died. Almost… He gave a pained smile to his reflection in the mirror; it was easy to forget that people seldom showed their true nature until let down. Eight years of unconditional support flushed away by angry eyes, a slap on his face and even angrier words.

That's what the nightmare last night had been all about, Jean-Luc's face adding to the long line of others… another link of trust broken.

####

**Four months ****back… January 2008, New Orleans**

####

Jean-Luc was pacing in his office on the first floor of the impressive LeBeau household. The room was his favorite of the house, a sanctuary against the noise and people populating the old building. This time though, he couldn't find any escape between the four deep burgundy tapestry covered walls, nor any soothing in the familiar ancient furniture or the portrait of his deceased wife hanging over his desk.

The reason for his recent turmoil was a visit that evening from his brother in law, Belize, the head of the Marceaux clan. Only two days had passed since Remy and Etienne were found adrift in the ocean, one's heart still beating while the other's was frozen for eternity by the cold waters.

His adoptive son had barely been conscious since being brought back, drifting between fever fed nightmares and restless sleep. Jean-Luc didn't know what he felt at the moment, a mixture of conflicting feelings struggling for supremacy within his heart and mind. His wife's flesh and blood had perished from this world, the 15-year-old Etienne resembling so much his beloved spouse that loosing him felt like another piece of his heart had been ripped off.

The relief of having Remy alive though was proving to be a challenge on its own, as a dark corner of his mind kept whispering "he should've died instead of Etienne ", thoughts mirrored by Belize's angry words that evening:

I don' know what you were thinkin' when you brought that piece of trash into this house, Jean-Luc! For God's sake, strip him of the Guild ranking before more of our young are brought home in a coffin!

That's enough Marceaux, we don' know what happened yet!

Your adopted son got mon fils murdered by jumping off a cliff, that's what happened!

We don't know if they jumped, Remy knew there were slim chances they resisted the impact!

Exactement, he knew! Etienne is... he was a good swimmer, even with the cold water he would've made it! Laurent said his heart gave up because of direct impact, you should've seen the bruising on his chest…

What do you want from me Belize? Jean-Luc released a sigh. Remy's not out of the woods yet, there are chances he might not make it.

Yes, like you ever hear' about drownin' devils! He'll be fine, he always is. I never understood why you insisted on bringing him under your roof, wild cat that he was. If Louise were alive, she'd tell you the same damn thing!

Don' you dare bring Louise in this!

You know I'm right Jean-Luc, she would value the life of her own much more than that of a mutant street-rat!

That's enough! You'll get out of my house if you insist on talking about my son like that!

He's not your son Jean-Luc, he's not even your blood! Belize furiously shot the door closed while stepping out of the Patriarch's office.

No matter how much Jean-Luc wanted to believe his own words, Belize's visit managed to place the seeds of doubt in his mind "Non, Remy would not be careless with his cousin's life. Etienne must have jumped first." Finally, tired of arguing with his own mind, he settled into the leather armchair and started going through the letters on his desk. Commotion in the hallway dragged him out of the soothing activity. A knock on the door followed almost immediately:

- Come in! Jean-Luc's eyes settled upon the disheveled look of his youngest son, his eyes still feverish but full of urgency:

- Pere… Je suis desole… Etienne… Tante told me… I missed the funeral, Dieu… Remy's thoughts were hectic, he came to his father's office immediately after regaining consciousness and learning about his cousin's fate.

- Sit down Remy. Jean-Luc's tone was calm but lacked the usual warmth, as did his eyes.

He watched the boy take unsure steps towards the couch on the left. After he settled down, Jean-Luc came and took the place next to him. He gave his adopted son an awkward embrace and murmured into his hair "I'm glad you're okay…"

"Thank ya poppa!"

"Do you remember what happened?"

Remy began shakily but his voice gained strength with every word said. He recalled the mission going as planned until one of the female Rottweilers awoke from anesthetic just as they were breaking out of the house. She started barking furiously and in no time every security measure, human or electronic, was up and running, including the back-up generator powering the 13 feet tall, electrically conductive concrete fence. There was no way to escape through the front, not only the fence was too high for Etienne to even attempt jumping , but they would've been shot dead before making 2 steps in that direction. The only relatively free route was the unfenced opening to the Ocean, there were only four guards to dispose of and one insane jump into the waters below.

So we made our way to the cliff, I managed to bring down the four guards but the others were already coming after us. I don't know when we reached the margin, but they started shooting and Etienne said he'd not be jumping… I told him to trust m..

His words were cut off by his Pere's sudden movement, the only noise now the echo of the slap, Jean-Luc's breathing and the insane beat of Remy's heart. To an outsider the room was dead quiet, to the 17 year old the noise was unbearable. Remy had jumped up from the couch without realizing, putting a safe distance between himself and the person standing on the couch.

You told him to trust you? For God's sake, what were you thinking asking a 15 year old boy to jump 250 feet into frozen water? Sacre Dieu!

I didn'…

Told his father you couldn' be that careless. The people in this house, in cette famille, are flesh and blood. Your oncle was right… it was a mistake.

Remy's hands were shaking slightly, he felt numb, he felt like drowning in icy water. That last word, he knew that it didn't refer to what happened, to what was said… but to him. He felt the numbness slowly being replaced by an overwhelming feeling of emptiness. There was a distant familiarity to it, but the knowledge of it did not bring any comfort; it was the kind of feeling he had desperately tried to escape the first couple of months with the LeBeau's.

Jean-Luc raised his eyes. His anger was gone, replaced by weariness in his suddenly old eyes:

Go to your room Remy, I'll inform the Council tomorrow about what happen'd…

Remy was frozen in place.

- There's a job in Paris coming in two months, we should gather all intelligence…

He was interrupted by Tante Mattie entering with a tray of tea and homemade cookies:

Thought you both might need somet'ing warm and sweet, she said before having a look at the room occupant's expressions. The tension was palpable and she didn't like at all the distant look in Remy's eyes.

We'll discuss the job tomorrow, there's no need for it tonight.

Qui Monsieur. The young thief proceeded to the exit, he murmured good night to Mattie and swiftly took the stairs to the upper level.

What happened here Jean-Luc? Tante Mattie's eyes were hard and questioning. I haven' heard him call you Monsieur since his first year with us. What on Earth did you say to him?

Sorrow and guild were struggling for supremacy on the old thief's face… it was enough information for the healer. She shook her head:

You better make it al'right.

Qui…

One floor above the office, Remy was sitting on the wooden floor, his back against the margin of the bed. He had played over and over in his head the details of the mission, wondering what he could've done differently to get Etienne out in one piece. In the end he came up with nothing, not even one scenario in which his cousin lived.

He also remembered Henri coming home one year ago after a job that resulted in two apprentices being killed. Jean-Luc had hugged his son senseless upon his return… but Henri was made of flesh, Henri was Jean-Luc's blood.

####

**Two months back…March 2008, Paris**

####

A pair of red on black eyes stared back at him from the mirror, wariness almost chased away by fiery determination:

"It's not'in new Remy, just took much longer than expected", his father had never touched the subject of Etienne's death since that night.


End file.
